Another Skeleton in the Closet
by Piper Mary Cherry Milano1
Summary: Phoebe has a secret, but Piper finds out


"Hello?" Piper slammed the door behind her as she came inside. *Good* she thought,   
*No one's here. Maybe I should get Leo.* She was flipping through the mail, with the usual crap, and saw something interesting.   
"Hmm, what's this?" she asked herself. It was a letter for Phoebe.  
  
Phoebe Halliwell  
1329 Prescott Street  
San Francisco, California 94102  
  
In the corner, instead of a return address there was a strange symbol that look like the one on the BOS, only without the circle.   
"Leo?" Piper called, facing the ceiling. In a few moments, Leo shimmered into existence with a blue after-glow.  
"Hey, sweetie, what's goin' on?" Leo asked.  
"Umm," she started, snuggling up to him, "Is there a way you could open a thing, and then close it without anyone ever knowing that it was opened in the first place?"  
"And what is this 'thing'?"  
"A letter, hypothetically," said Piper quickly.  
"Oh, well then, hypothetically that would be unethical." Leo smiled at his wife.  
"Yes, but if it was important, could you... Hypothetically?"  
"Yes, I could, but it would still be unethical. Why?" Leo wondered out loud.  
"Well, there's this letter from someone to Phoebe, and it's got the Triquerta on the top left corner, instead of a return address, so I thought that since it might be dangerous, maybe we could read it?" Piper told him.  
"Alright, but you won't mention this to her or to Cole, right?"  
"No, way," Piper put her hands on her hips, and gave him that "I'm waiting" look. He hesitantly took the letter from her hands, and slowly waved his hand over the surface as it magically (duh) opened.  
"Thank you," Piper gave Leo a quick hug and kiss, and then took the letter out.  
"Well, I'd love to stay and read it, but they're calling me," Leo put his hands on her hips, and gave her a longer kiss.  
"But, you're going to be home for dinner, right?"  
" Of course, aren't I always?" Piper gave him a look, "Okay, always since we've been married, then." And with that he was just a bunch of blue dust in the air. Piper unfolded the letter and began to read it...  
  
  
Dear Phoebe,  
We still have you baby here, and he's doing very well, but we're going to have to send him back to you. You know about our plane services, so you'll have to pick Joshua Halliwell up at the airport the day after you get this letter. We appreciate your monthly checks that you've been sending, but Clay has been sending us threatening letters about your son. Joshua is now 3 years old, and he will be wearing a bright blue jacket in the airport, and will be accompanied by two airline stewardesses.  
  
Thank you,  
Pagan Childcare  
  
"Oh my God," Piper felt like she was going to throw up.  
"Hello?" Phoebe yelled at the entrance to the Halliwell manor. *Oh, Shit* Piper thought, but as she looked down to close the envelope, she saw it was just as she had first seen it.  
"Hey," walked in the sun room and gave Piper a perky wave, "What's that?" she pointed to the letter in Piper's hand.  
"It came for you in the mail today," Piper handed it over. Phoebe opened, and started to skim it.  
"Ugh," she ran to the bathroom, and Piper could hear her throwing up. *Well, better her than me* part of her thought, but then the sisterly part thought *Come, don't be such a jerk, Piper, I bet she just forgot to tell you* *Yeah, right, like she would just "forget" something like that... I mean come on, like she COULD forget something like that!!!* Phoebe walked back in looking green.  
"Touch of food poisoning," Phoebe said, wiping her mouth with her long sleeved light blue t-shirt, and then she straightened her denim overalls.   
"Hmm, sorry." Piper tried to show sympathy. She looked into her sister's eyes, and saw that this was real, it was not some prank from one of her friends in New York, she really did have a baby in New York. And from what it sounded like, she had it with Clay.  
  
  
  
  
  
Please Read and review. I know this was short, but I promise I'll make it longer if you give me some feed-back, flame it, I don't care, as long as you tell me SOMETHING,  
  
Love,  
Piper Mary Cherry Milano  



End file.
